1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a treatment tool for an endoscope.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, there is a demand for biopsy of the inside of a human parenchymatous organ and diagnosis of the tissue under an endoscope.
To meet such a demand, there is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H05-237120 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2000-201939, a treatment tool for an endoscope which is used by being inserted into a channel of an endoscope, and has distal ends of a pair of openable/closable forcep cups formed into sharp needle-shapes.
In such a treatment tool for an endoscope, while being set into the channel of the endoscope, the pair of forcep cups are piercingly poked to the diagnosis site inside the parenchymatous organ using the sharp needle-shaped portion on the distal ends, and the forcep cups are further pushed forward while being opened so that the forcep cups reach the diagnosis site. Then, by closing the forcep cups, the biopsy tissue of the diagnosis site is collected.